The Kami Clan
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: Based on a future comic, mostly an original deal. Its mostly centered around a family of reptilian creatures called the 'Daconis' race, and the clan being.. the Kami clan...


_**W**as it Worth it?_

The thought raced through her mind, as the tall reptilian Asian woman browsed through her family photos. Her crimson, dull old eyes rested on a framed picture that showed her and four little reptilian infants. Memories of those four went through her mind, and then the memory of when she was pregnant with them... As well of the day where her father and husband was murdered by Kashmir, the sworn enemy of the clan.

Willi moved her clawed hand to touch the framed picture for a moment or two, then moved it away as the sadness brought to her eyes. _They grow up so fast.._. she thought to herself, and then turned her head to see a tall figure standing at the doorway, a reptilian male, not quite taller than she but it seemed that he was part of the picture.

He had emerald skin, with a handsome muscular build, eyes red of brightness and toughness. He had 'hair' in the color of fire, bangs with a widows peak and spiked up to the top of his head with at least long strands at the bottom. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves, seeming though there was red inside the jacket as well for on the shoulders where there was a red patch that had a black 'H' on it; also worn a pair of black leather pants with also a belt tied on it. He had his jacket unbuttoned, showing his chest, which there was a flesh-toned plastron with a flame-colored 'H' was printed on. He had scars on his arms, seemed to be made by an animal, though no one was so sure... he had piercings on his bottom lip and brow.. apparently he looked like a punk goth. A type of taste Willi never really cared for much.

"Oh... Hades, didn't see you there..." She said as she approached the larger reptile.

Hades rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, Mom... I wanted to ask you something...." Though he sounded unsure of himself, confused. What was on this boy's mind?

Willi tilted her head, "like what, my son?"

Hades was silent for a few seconds, thinking of something to say, nervous--infront of his own mother no doubt. "What was it like, to... Give birth?"

Willi blinked, such a silly question, "Do you wish to know?"

"Yes..." He answered, nervous eyes on his dear mother.

Seeing as she'll have to tell anyway... "Well, sweetheart, being as I went numb when I had you and your siblings... It was rather painless, But rather tiring. After I cleaned you I passed out for awhile before the cries of hunger that came from you woke me."

Hades looked down, fiddling with his fingers together, "Mom... um... I... think I got someone pregnant..." which was a lie, but he dared not make it sound like so.

She stared at her son for a moment, "Were you on medication?"

"Yes... I guess maybe it's not so strong afterall..." Hades answered.

"it will be alright, dear... Just speak of the possibilities to this girl... Perhaps stay with her in a mutual relationship..." Willi said.

"We... are in a relationship, just didn't expect it would happen... So I went to you to see what you would suggest...." Hades said.

Willi nodded, "Well, I suggest talk about it, son. Come to a conclusion, think of it together. That is all I can say."

Hades smiled abit, "Thanks mom..." he said and went to leave the room, once his back faced his mother, he placed a hand on his stomach before walking away. _She wouldn't understand..._ He thought to himself and left the house, into the crowd.

* * *

**"W**hat's it like to be married, Doku?" said a light-colored reptile female who was similar to Willi, yet lighter with no spines in her tail. She worn a kimono with many hues of blue, and had her bandana styled nicely like if it was her hair...

Doku, the larger reptile, was sitting next to her on a bench, wearing a nice looking purple top with black pants as well for striped fingerless gloves as well for a double-hued purple bandana on his head. He looked to be a lisard turtle with olive skin and a tail that was shorter than the female's. His shell was a nice sage color, easy on the eyes.

"Oh... it is a wonderful thing, Kasei... something you never hoped would happen." Doku answered, turning his head so his golden eyes were on his older sister. "Have you ever thought of marriage, sister?"

Kasei looked at her brother with hybrid eyes, the right being crimson and the left being sliver-blue, "Well, yes and no... Never really thought of it and havent met the right guy that got to that point. Its rather difficult."

"Oh..." Doku felt bad for her.

"But I'm happy that you found the right one, Doku. The right one who would be there for you and take care of you." Kasei said with a smile.

Doku smiled back, "And the... wonderful thing is... That I'm pregnant..."

Kasei smiled, "That's wonderful Doku... How many?"

"Identical Twin girls." Doku answered, giggling, "never really expected it. But I got my womb fixed months ago so I could have children, I just recently tested myself two weeks ago... I have 3 more months to go too."

Kasei nodded, "I'm happy for you... Does Leatherhead know?"

"Of course, he had to help me figure this out." Doku giggled.

=TBC=


End file.
